Hero Time
Hero Time is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate June 18, 2010 Plot As Ben and the gang are waiting for a book signing, a group of robbers come and try to hold a pretty, young movie star, Jennifer Nocturne, for $10 million- otherwise, they threatened, she would die. Everything looks bad until Ben fights some of the robbers as Spidermonkey. As one of them tries to escape, Captain Nemesis, Ben's favorite hero, arrives and knocks him out. Nocturne then gives Ben a kiss, which makes Nemesis jealous at Ben. Ben returns home to find the story on all of the news channels and Gwen, Kevin, and Julie, who is jealous because Ben, who had recently became her ex-boyfriend ever since his backfiring scheme ruined her tennis game, has been spending time with Nocturne. Ben assures her that it's for their careers, and there is nothing going on between the two. Just then, Nocturne arrives in a golden helicopter to take Ben to Captain Nemesis's party, much to Julie's chagrin. At the party, Nocturne introduces Ben to Nemesis, who tries to be friendly, but is obviously jealous of Ben. Nemesis even gets Ben's name wrong. After the party, Nemesis, seeking to become a bigger star than Ben, enlists the help of Will Harangue, who views Nemesis as a great American icon (an opinion repeatedly noted in the episode) and Ben as a menace, to capture some exclusive footage of him being a bigger hero than Ben, thinking (wrongly) that being a hero is all about fame. A little later, a swarm of war robots appear and attempt to take over the Earth. Nemesis and Will Harangue arrive, the former to fight and the latter to film, but Harangue is distracted by another news crew capturing his exclusive footage. Meanwhile, Ben arrives as Jetray, ruining Harangue's plan, but when that proves ineffective, he becomes Armodrillo, and destroys most of the robots. Nemesis manages to hide his jealousy and challenges Ben to a friendly competition to see who is the better hero. At the duel, covered by Nocturne for the Will Harangue Nation, Ben as Humongousaur easily beats Nemesis in train throwing. However, when Ben is given Rath instead of Jetray, Nemesis takes the speed challenge. As a tiebreaker, a tug-of-war is held, and Ben easily wins with Fourarms. Nemesis is humiliated live on public TV, and plots to get revenge on Ben. He has his technicians remove several safeguards on his suit, allowing him to use more power than ever before, which was considered suicidal. He then kidnaps Julie and Nocturne (in her helicopter). When Ben calls Julie, Nemesis answers the call and tells Ben to "Come and Get Me" if he wants to see her again. At his lair, Ben transforms into Humongousaur and then Ultimate Humongousaur, keeping Nemesis at bay; however, he then reveals that he has captured both Julie and Nocturne, and that Ben can only save one of them. Ben transforms into Goop and catches Julie (who finally forgives him and became his girlfriend once more), while Gwen and Kevin rescues Nocturne. After Nocturne is saved, the four hide behind Gwen's shield as Nemesis's energy blasts get increasingly hotter. Nemesis finally snaps and decides to change his name to Overlord, then tries to kill Ben. Ben attempts to cool him off with Water Hazard and then manages to remove Overlord's power by absorbing all of the moisture in the area, then beats him very easily. After turning back, Ben lectures Overlord for losing sight of what being a hero means. The police come and arrest Overlord, and Harangue claims that Overlord/Nemesis was a good citizen forced to do bad things to take down the 'evil' Ben Tennyson. Major events *Ben transforms into Armodrillo for the first time. *Ben fights his favorite superhero Captain Nemesis. Ultimatrix alien debuts *Armodrillo Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Jennifer Nocturne Villains * Overlord * Will Harangue Aliens used *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Armodrillo *Humongousaur 2x *Rath (Accidental Transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Fourarms *Ultimate Humongousaur *Goop *Water Hazard (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) Trivia *Although this is Water Hazard's second appearance, it is the first time his name is mentioned. *Ben gets kissed by Jennifer in this episode. *This is the first episode in which Julie occurs in since Duped. *At the end of the episode, Jennifer considered Kevin, who saved her life as her boyfriend until Gwen said to her threateningly "I will peel you like a grape." *Jennifer's affair with Ben was just a rumor made by Jennifer herself just for publicity and to make a better career by taking advantage of Ben. *Jennifer, at the end of the episode considered both Ben and Kevin as her boyfriends. *Kevin seemed to have a crush on Jennifer from the very beginning of the episode. *Though Julie had jealousy towards Jennifer, she also was worried if anything happened to her since Ben chose to save her and not Jennifer. *When Ben (as Armodrillo) knocked off one of the robots heads, the robot said the phrase "You Knocked My Block Off", an allusion to Rock 'em Sock 'em robots. *The vampire movie mentioned in this episode is very likely a parody of the Twilight movie/book series. *Also, when Ben mentions cross-pollination, Kevin laughs, making this the first (if not one of the first) time a dirty joke is used in all the series, (Ben 10, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien) until Ben corrected himself and made it cross-pollination of "his and Jennifer's career". Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes